Ours
by AIR XXIVCIVIIIV
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji are living the life in Germany. But when an unexpected problem arises, will their so-called perfect relationship come crumbling down? Or will they find a way to keep the public out of their lives and finally get married after ten years of being together? Or maybe... it just wasn't meant to be from the start... Tezuka x Fuji
1. The Perfect Life

_Hi guys! So this is the epilogue story of TFA where Tezuka and Fuji are living together in Germany. It starts a little over ten years after the kidnapping and I hope you like it! It's going to take some time to update the next one b/c of school and b/c I have army of kings to write as well and also my other stories that I have sadly neglected but will get to... As soon as my obsession for POT dies down. There will be 4 chapters to this and they are fairly long so stay with me here! If you have any suggestions, just let me know and I'll happily consider :) Thank you guys so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

At 25 years old, Tezuka had won several championships and national titles, lived in a large estate outside of Munich, and was engaged to the most beautiful man in his eyes. Life couldn't get any better.

Of course, he and Fuji had to overcome several obstacles in their relationship over the past ten years. They decided on which company could sponsor Tezuka and give Fuji a job at the same time so they wouldn't have to work separately. They also decided on where to live before Tezuka started earning millions and Fuji earning thousands.

The former tennis tensai's job needed some time until it started to pick up. Starting out as a sport photographer didn't make as much as being a professional tennis player. But once Fuji got promoted to head photographer and editor, he made thousands and thousands more than the average sport photographer. Adidas was a large company and Fuji was just the kind of guy they needed. On top of that, Tezuka refused to be pictured by anyone else. It had to be his perfect other half behind the camera.

Both their days starts off with work, Tezuka training for the upcoming tournament and Fuji setting up for another photoshoot with models or athletes. They spent little time together during the day, but had plenty of time to ravish in each other's love by night.

* * *

Tezuka often came home around eight o'clock, hearing Fuji playing classical music on the piano. He watched his angel touched several keys so effortlessly and beautifully. He was almost at the end of the 1sth movement of Moonlight Sonata, one of Tezuka's favorites.

Fuji shifted his attention over to his smiling fiancé when he finished the song. "Tadaima, Syusuke."

Tezuka walked over to the other man, kissing him gently. "Okaeri." Fuji whispered happily. "Are you hungry? I made your favorite." He sat up from the bench and headed to kitchen.

Fuji set the table and laid out Tezuka's favorite dish, Unacha. He also set out a plate of wasabi rolls for him and sake nigiri if the other was in the mood for sushi. Two glasses of white wine were already prepared. After laying out the food, Fuji sat across from Tezuka, staring at the tennis star lovingly.

The two ate quietly, occasionally talking about their day. Tezuka trained for three hours before heading to a conference meeting and finally interviews. He was glad to finally take a break from all the cameras in his face and spend some time with his one and only. Fuji, on the other hand, worked behind the camera all day. He did a photo shoot with a female athlete who seemed rather upset to find out that Fuji wasn't interested in girls and will probably never be available to date ever again.

Tezuka smiled at that. "Good thing people know you're mine."

After dinner, the two headed to their bedroom, sleeping rather early to prepare for another long day. Fuji joined Tezuka on the bed after his shower, relaxing in the older man's soft embrace.

"It's been a while since we've done it, Syusuke." Tezuka whispered seductively in the smaller man's ears.

Fuji felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "I know. But some other night, okay, Kunimitsu? We both have work tomorrow morning and I can't be sore or limping."

"I'll be gentle." Tezuka said quietly, kissing Fuji's neck softly.

It was hard to resist a turned on Tezuka. Especially on a quiet night. "You promise?"

His kisses became more passionate and needing. "I promise."

Fuji wrapped an arm around Tezuka's shoulder, moaning softly, his way of saying go on ahead and have your way with me.

Tezuka unbuttoned Fuji's shirt slowly and teasingly, his lips barely touching the white exposed skin. He felt Fuji's hand undo the buttons of his pajama top as well, the tender hands running up and down his bare chest. Tezuka sat up and stripped off his top, hovering over Fuji and kissing him again. One hand rummaging through the soft brown locks, the other trailing down Fuji's torso, slipping under his pants.

Fuji's whimpers and moans echoed throughout the house as Tezuka made sweet love to his angel. Just as he promised, he was gentle and slow, savoring the feeling of being inside the smaller figure beneath him.

The first time they had sex was Fuji's 20th or 5th birthday. Tezuka had taken the day off and treated the tensai to France where he let Fuji enjoy every art museum the country had to offer. Then, they had a nice romantic dinner back in Germany. Naturally, Tezuka thought that was enough to satisfy his now fiancé's desires. But Fuji wanted one more thing before the day ended; he wanted Tezuka.

At first, the tennis star opposed the idea, but saying no to Fuji was like slapping a puppy. And Tezuka was so happy his beloved had asked for it. Until that night, he thought he experienced all the great pleasures in life. Boy was he wrong. Making love to Fuji was one of the greatest things he's ever done.

But ever since their careers ascended, they hadn't had much alone time in a while. And that night, Tezuka didn't want the opportunity to slip by.

* * *

When Tezuka woke the next morning, Fuji snuggled against him and both their naked forms lay on the blankets. He gently moved Fuji's body a bit farther away from his so he could get up and get ready for training.

After freshening up, he cooked some breakfast, making just enough for his Syusuke. Then, he packed his tennis bag, remembering to bring nice clothing incase his manager decided to book another unexpected interview.

Before Tezuka left, he pulled the blanket over Fuji's smaller figure and kissed the other man good-bye. He left a note on the bedside table, hoping the tensai would see it when he woke up.

Two hours later, Fuji shut off his alarm clock and dragged himself out of bed. Last night, Tezuka was unexpectedly tame in bed. It was unusual since he liked it rough, but it made Fuji happy to know his lover cared about him.

He noticed a folded piece of paper by his phone. As he read the note left by Tezuka, a joyful smile appeared on his face:

 _Syusuke, breakfast is ready when you are. I hope you have a wonderful day today and I'll see you tonight. I love you_

 _Kunimitsu_

Could that man be any more perfect than he already was? Fuji pulled his clothes and headed downstairs. Just as Tezuka said, breakfast was prepared, ready to be heated and eaten. He quite enjoyed how the tennis star blended coffee. It wasn't sweet or bitter. It was perfect.

Before leaving, Fuji double-checked his bag, making sure his good camera was packed along with extra batteries and his cell phone and house key. Since both their careers paid well, the two men were able to afford two cars. However, Fuji hated high-end fancy sports cars, thinking they attracted unnecessary attention. Tezuka couldn't agree more. So the two of them drove a white Audi SUV, blending in with the public.

* * *

Fuji worked on the ninth floor of the Adidas building. It's where the most creative people worked. The offices there were decorated in modern style, white walls, fancy white tables, and white swiveling chairs. Basically a heaven colored office. Fuji didn't mind. He was glad it wasn't gray or any of those drab colors most stereotypical offices had.

He decorated his own workplace with pictures of him and Tezuka. They were nearly on every wall. His desk faced the double glass doors leading to the main lobby of their floor. His job for the day was to edit the pictures of the female athlete he pictured yesterday.

One of the reasons the managers loved Fuji was his concentration and ability to get a project done in such a short amount of time. He didn't even notice one of his co-workers entering with a surprised visitor.

"Fuji?" She asked, seeing if he noticed who stood beside her.

But the man only replied, "Mmm?"

The woman sighed and motioned for the other figure to go on ahead and talk with the man in charge of photography and editing.

When she left, Fuji nearly jumped feeling two strong arms wrapping around his shoulder. He smiled softly. "Kunimitsu." He turned his head to kiss the taller man. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to visit?"

Tezuka pulled up another chair from the side of the room, sitting beside the blue-eyed man. "I wanted to surprise you. Your break time's in half-an hour; I thought we could go eat lunch together. What do you say?"

Fuji smiled that smile his fiancé loved. "Let me finish editing, then we can go." But before he can edit the second to last picture, he realized something. "Wait, don't you have a press conference today?"

"I thought I did, too. Apparently, my manager cancelled it so I'm free until I go back to training."

"I see. Well how convenient for the both of us."

Tezuka grinned. "Yes."

The tennis star watched as Fuji's creative mind took over. He observed how the other man played with lighting and effects; it amazed Tezuka how much time Fuji spent on one picture. Even if they worked for the same company, Tezuka rarely saw Fuji in his office fully engaged on a project.

Once he finished, the two walked out of the office hand in hand. Several women squealed quietly as the two beautiful men waltz towards the elevator. They just had to swing that way. But they couldn't help but adore the two of them being together. Tezuka was much more reserved and quiet, rarely showing emotion. But when he was around Fuji, he blossoms into this prince-like figure. And Fuji… well what else was there to say? He was beautiful and stunning and flawless that some girls nearly passed out at the sight of his perfection.

They ate at a pretty popular restaurant since nothing else seemed to appeal to either one of them. And soon, they found that to be a mistake. The moment Tezuka stepped in the restaurant, sports fans surrounded him and took pictures and asked questions at the same time. So much for spending time with his angel. The waitress recognized Tezuka's uncomfortable stance and lead the couple to a more secluded table near the back of the restaurant. The manager also forbade anyone from entering the room that didn't have a table.

Tezuka sighed as he opened the menu, tired of hearing all the cheers and the flashing lights in his face.

"Don't look upset, Kunimitsu. It's because of your fans that you have a successful career." Tezuka sighed again at the truth of Fuji's words.

"I know. But, for once, I'd like to take my fiancé out on a date without being recognized and surrounded by fans. Is that too much to ask?"

The crowd became louder as more girls piled near the entrance. "I guess it is."

They ordered one bowl of Eintopf for Tezuka and one bowl of Kasespatzle for Fuji. They also asked for hot tea and water, not wanting to drink anything alcoholic since Tezuka still had training and Fuji still had work to finish.

As they ate their meals, they talked about work and Tezuka's upcoming tournament and how if he wins, it'd be his fifth consecutive title. They talked for a while, ignoring all the screaming fans. They snapped pictures whenever Tezuka smiled. It was strange to them, because even if the tennis player won a tournament, he never smiled the way he does around Fuji.

Tezuka paid for their bill when they finished eating, the public parting to let them through. Tezuka nodded respectfully to them, a silent thank you for their support. He could've sworn some of the girls fainted.

The two shared one more kiss by the entrance of the company building before parting ways. Fuji's coworkers on the ninth floor spied on the two of them, giggling at how soft Tezuka was around his fiancé.

When Fuji stepped off the elevator, one of the directors called out, "Hey, Fuji! When are you and Tezuka getting married?" Everyone else chuckled, while the blue-eyed man just smiled.

"Soon." He answered. I hope.


	2. Nikolai

_Hey there! So here's chapter 2 of the epilogue and I hope you like it! It's super long so sorry. and it may or may not be boring... But that's okay! And yes... I pre wrote the first two chapters a week ago. so... Anyway, I hope you like this and thanks so much for reading! Love and all, AIR_

* * *

"Fuji," The man looked up. Since he wasn't editing, his attention wasn't all consumed by his work. "This is Nikolai Alexandrov. He's our new intern and I thought you can teach him a few things."

Fuji observed the younger man next to the woman. He didn't look older than 21 that's for sure. His had a baby-face, blue eyes (though not as blue and sharp as Fuji's) and neatly combed blond hair that fell over his forehead. He was built lean and tall and Fuji swore he broke several hearts in the past just by looking at him.

"Of course." Fuji stood up and shook hands with the younger figure. "I'm Fuji Syusuke, head photographer and editor. It's very nice to meet you."

The woman excused herself and let the two gentlemen talk. "Please, have a seat." Fuji gestured towards the seat next to his chair. "So, what are you studying?"

"Commercial art. I'm in my second year. I figured I needed some experience in the field." He handed Fuji a portfolio. "Those are all projects from the past three semesters."

Fuji studied the pictures, noticing how all them seemed bright and dazzling even when the subject hinted for a more subtle tone. "I see you like bright lights." Nikolai tilted his head to the side. "You use similar lighting in your pictures, but some of these need a more dark and mysterious feel to them. Are you struggling with concept?" Fuji hoped his criticism wasn't hurting the student.

"Wow! I've never heard anyone say anything critical about my photographs before!" Now it was Fuji's turn to look confused. "Most of my professors like my work and always tell me they're great. But they don't necessarily tell me what's wrong in them. I'm so happy you caught something so minor!"

He couldn't help but laugh at the student's excitement. "Please excuse me. I did not expect you to react that way, that's all."

Nikolai's eyes brightened. "I'm so glad I decided to apply here!"

The two continued on their conversation about the student's photographs for another half hour or so before the door to Fuji's office abruptly opened. Tezuka stood in the doorway, a slight embarrassed expression on his face.

"Kunimitsu? What are you doing here?" Fuji excused himself while he walked over to the other man, hugging him sweetly. "It's okay, you're not being rude. Alexaandrov and I were just talking. Did you need anything?"

Tezuka glanced over to the young man sitting behind Fuji's desk. Nikolai shivered at the sight of what he perceived as a cold stare. Surprisingly, Tezuka smiled. "Do you mind if I have a talk with Syusuke for just a few minutes?"

The student quickly stood up and bowed his head respectfully. "No, of course not." He collected his portfolio and excused himself out of the office.

Fuji sat back down on his seat, watching his fiancé carefully. Tezuka wasn't himself. "Kunimitsu? Is something wrong?" He touched the taller man's hand, slowly entwining their fingers.

A small smile crept up Tezuka's face as he felt Fuji lace their fingers together. He touched the cold platinum ring on Fuji's smaller hand. Three years had past since he proposed to his angel, but no plans of a wedding ever came up after that. Tezuka was busy with his tournaments and sponsorships and Fuji with the company and projects.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" The blue-haired boy's soft voice interrupted Tezuka's pondering.

The tennis player simply scooted his chair closer and pressed his lips tenderly against his fiancé's. The kiss was soft but passionate at the same time. One of Tezuka's hands held Fuji's face while the other caressed his soft brown hair. Fuji wrapped both his arms around the taller man's neck, pulling him down onto him, their chests touching.

When Tezuka pulled back, he brushed his thumb across the other man's lips. "Nothing, I just wanted some alone time. You've been busy lately."

Fuji sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I know, I'm sorry. But with your training becoming excessively long and my job being excessively demanding, we barely have time for eachother at home." He looked at Tezuka worriedly. "You're not here to break off our engagement are you?"

The taller figure nearly fell out of his chair. "And why the hell would I do that? Having little time together is a poor excuse to break off our engagement. If we can't see eachother as much as we want to, I'll just have to savor every minute we have together."

A wide grin spread across Fuji's face. He leaned forward and kissed Tezuka's lips, wanting to stay like that for a few more hours. When he pulled back, he heard a soft sad whimper escaping Tezuka's mouth. "I'll see you for dinner?"

"Like always." He stood up, kissing the feminine like man. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

As Tezuka walked nonchalantly towards the elevator, that boy, or young man, that Fuji held a conversation with leaned against one of the floor's many pillars.

"I'm surprised you turned down such a good offer." Nikolai whispered.

Tezuka stopped, staring deathly towards the student. "What do you mean?"

"They're offering you more than Adidas, yet you decline? Why is that?"

"How the hell did you know? You don't even work here." Venom laced Tezuka's voice as he spoke. The kid was getting dangerously close to the man's personal life.

"The boss says everytime you're offered something, you visit Fuji Syusuke to see if you really want to accept it or not. It seems like your dear fiancé's holding you down. What a shame. If I were you, I'd just leave him and find someone better who actually cares about your career and not his."

Tezuka really wanted to punch the boy. Who does he think he is, butting himself in other people's lives? He wasn't even a graduate and Tezuka was positive Nikolai hadn't been in a serious relationship. Leaving Fuji? He couldn't do it. He simply stuffed his hands in his pocket, growled and pushed the elevator button going down. As the doors closed, he watched as a sneaky grin appeared on the younger man's face.

Nikolai knocked on the glass door before re-entering Fuji's office. The photographer was busy scrolling through pictures other employees sent him.

"It must be nice having a man like Tezuka love you so much." He smiled innocently, taking a seat next to Fuji again.

The blue-eyed man grinned at him happily. "I'm lucky to have him. He's really too perfect for me."

"Isn't it also sad how you're holding him down?" Fuji stopped studying the pictures and glanced towards the young man sitting next to him.

"Excuse me?"

Nikolai grinned mysteriously. "Tezuka always gets offers from other companies, better offers than what Adidas can give him, yet he still stays here. I wonder why."

Fuji was flabbergasted. He wasn't aware other companies out there wanted to sponsor Tezuka. It wasn't a surprise since his fiancé was one of the best tennis players in the circuit, but why hadn't he told Fuji about them? "I don't know. I'll ask him about it later." Fuji tried to stay calm as he answered Nikolai's question. How'd the child know but not him? Did everyone but Fuji knew about the other offers?

Tezuka could have more than one sponsor, so why'd he turn them down? "Nearly all of them want Tezuka to leave Adidas and just focus on their company. All of them are really good deals, but he isn't interested." Okay, he definitely knew more than he should. "How does it feel to be dragging one of the best athletes down?"

He would've said something to comeback the comment, but Fuji couldn't find the right words. Questions suddenly filled his mind and the feeling of betrayal and sadness erupted inside him. If a new intern knew about the offers, other employees would know of it as well. Everyone but him… But him…

Before jumping to conclusions, Fuji had to know himself. He called Tezuka before his shift ended, saying that he had somewhere to go for a while so the tennis player could eat dinner without him. The tone of Fuji's voice worried Tezuka. It sounded angry, mellow, and tearful at the same time. He wanted to ask what the problem was, but questioning an upset Fuji wasn't a good idea. Tezuka just said okay and to take care and that he loved him.

"I love you, too." With that, Fuji ended the call, packing his things and closing down his office.

He pulled another man from the commercial arts department aside. They called him Alexander. Out of all his co-workers, he and Fuji got along really well and even considered themselves close friends.

"Something wrong?" The other man asked, seeing those deep blue eyes in distress.

Fuji stared into the pair of emerald green eyes. "Can you take me out tonight? I need to talk to you."

Alexander raised his eyebrows in confusion. But didn't ask any other question regarding the strange request. "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Any good bars open?"

* * *

Alexander stared worriedly at his friend. "Umm… Fuji? Maybe you should stop." He lowered the shorter man's arm, forbidding him from drinking his eighth glass of vodka. "You've been binge drinking for an hour now. Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Fuji drank the shot anyway. "Do you know about it?" The words slurred as he talked. "About the offers Kunimitsu's been getting?"

"Well sure. Everybody does. It's not new news, Fuji. It's been going on for some time now. Why?"

"Because… I didn't know about them until now. So," hiccup, "tell me, 'Xander, why would," hiccup, "my own fiancé keep that from me? I mean, I had to hear it from our new intern!" He asked for another shot.

Alexander's eyes widened in shock, hearing his friend say that Tezuka never mentioned other offers with the love of his life. "It's not really my place to say, Fuji. And I don't really know why Tezuka would keep it from you. I thought the two of you always talked about them."

Fuji drank his ninth shot, looking down at the glass with glazed gloomy eyes. One bye one, tears fell from those beautiful pools of sapphire. He pressed his face down on his arms and cried. He usually wouldn't cry in a public area, but the alcohol and the feeling of distrust just didn't mix well.

Alexander rubbed his back gently, looking at him with sympathy. It was almost eleven o'clock; Tezuka would be wondering where his fiancé was. Fuji immediately straightened, taking out his phone from his pocket. Kunimitsu displayed on the screen.

"That bastard has the nerves to call me does he?!" Fuji pressed the red button. "How'd you like that jerk?!"

The taller man sighed deeply. A drunk and upset Fuji was not a very illogical Fuji. "You can't help him for worrying about you. It's almost eleven. You usually would be home by what, seven? You've been running away for nearly four hours." He should've known better than to sass a drunken genius.

"So! Now you're taking his side. I see how it is! Go ahead and leave me alone, I don't care! Go take his side! Why don't-" before the brown-haired man finished the sentence, he passed out. Alexander caught him before his body his the ground.

"Alright, Prince. Let's get you home. Your fiancé's going to kill me." He paid the bartenders and called one of his friends to drive his car while he drove Fuji in the photographer's own car.

* * *

Tezuka glanced at the clock again. It was fifteen minutes past eleven and Fuji wasn't home yet. He called the man ten times and not one phone call was returned. Apprehension stirred inside of him as he thought of every possibility on why Fuji wasn't home next to him.

When he heard the doorbell ring, Tezuka immediately rushed to open the door. Alexander greeted him with his angel on the other man's back.

"Good evening, Tezuka. Sorry I couldn't take him home sooner. He just wanted someone to talk to. Also, sorry I couldn't stop him from taking his ninth shot." Alexander explained, handing over his friend's body to Tezuka.

"He passed out drunk?" Alexander nodded.

"Car's parked outside of the garage." Tezuka caught the keys and waved good-bye to Fuji's co-worker.

He glanced down on the sleeping form in his arms. Fuji rarely got drunk. It happened once before, but that was it. Why did he suddenly have a craving for strong alcohol? Tezuka sighed, locking up the house and resting his Syusuke on their bed.

He changed the other man's clothes into more comfortable ones. Then, he joined Fuji on the bed, admiring the angelic flushed face. Tezuka grinned and kissed the pale forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Syusuke. I love you."

* * *

Fuji rolled to his left and suddenly felt something hard hitting his left side. He groaned at the impact. Tezuka woke up hearing a loud thud next to him. He realized Fuji wasn't anywhere on the bed.

"Syusuke?" He kneeled beside the face down body next to the bed. "Syusuke, are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?" He helped Fuji sit up and lean against the bed frame.

Fuji's eyes were half-closed and blood-shot. Nine shots of vodka is not for the weak hearted. He felt so nauseaus as Tezuka carried him back up the bed.

"Just rest for the day. I'll call the company and tell them we'll both take the day off." Fuji wanted to argue, but his head spun to fast for him to keep up.

He grabbed the trashcan next to their bed and threw up in the plastic bag. Tezuka sat next to him, running his hands down the soft brown hair.

By late afternoon, the younger man could comprehend the world around him and hold a decent conversation. He didn't want to face Tezuka, but the man would not let Fuji escape.

He stood by door, watching the beautiful figure lying down on the bed. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Fuji sighed, holding out his hand. Tezuka walked closer. And when he was an arm distance away, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek and tears staining Fuji's face.

"Syusuke?"

"How dare you…" His voice whispered in anger. "How dare you keep things from me? Do you think I wouldn't care? Or perhaps maybe you've already made your decisions without me? Which is it Kunimitsu? Why didn't you tell me about the other offers you got?"

Tezuka's broadened, then narrowed at the thought of that college student he met. Had he told Fuji? "Syusuke. You know it's not like that. I turn them down because I'm happy with my life. I'm happy being here with you."

"But all of them can better your career, Kunimitsu! You can get paid more, travel more, become even more well-known!" Fuji argued, his headache slowly coming back.

Tezuka gently brushed a hand against Fuji's cheek. "And none of them give me you." He smiled at the surprised expression of his lovely fiancé. "Yes. I turned them all down because they wanted me to leave Adidas and move out of Munich. They all wanted me to go on tours and recreational tournaments and live life as if I don't have anyone else with me. We're already spending little time together, I don't want to be able to only see you during holidays."

"But… why are worried about me? This is what you've always wanted. I'm just getting in your way."

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's feminine body. "You're not getting in my way. You're my motivation at every thing I do. Without you… it's like saying what's the point of even trying? Besides…" he pulled back, looking deep into those sapphire eyes. "After what happened ten years ago, I'm not letting anyone else take you away from me." He wiped away the tears from Fuji's eyes and leaned down to kiss him.

"I love you, Kunimitsu."

Tezuka just kissed him deeper in response. He didn't care if his career wasn't as extravagant as it could've been. As long as Fuji was there next to him, supporting him, and loving him unconditionally, nothing else mattered.

Now if they only can keep the public out of their lives, everything would be perfect.


	3. A Long Winter

Three months later, and it became December. Yukimura and Sanada were scheduled to visit Fuji and Tezuka for New Years. Then, mid January, the three professional tennis players had to play in a tournament held in Japan.

Yukimura and Sanada arrived four days after Christmas, admiring Fuji and Tezuka's rather large estate. They expected the two former Seigaku players to be living in a nice ranch house outside of the city, not in a mansion. Fuji had given them the last room down the main hallway on the second floor. It wasn't as big as his and Tezuka's room, but it was good enough.

It had a king size bed, mirrored dressers, it's own bathroom, two double windows, and a small balcony. Of course, Fuji would've given them a room closer to theirs, but he knew Yukimura and Sanada weren't going to be completely innocent during nighttime. Especially after receiving letters from Yukimura two years back about the couple's vacation.

Fuji woke up earlier than the other three. Whenever Tezuka didn't have training, he was the one to make breakfast since the tennis player almost always made the first meal of the day during their regular routine. Fuji scrambled eggs, toasted bread, heated tea, and cut fruit to eat and make shakes. They had Japanese style breakfast the other morning; now it was time for a "western" breakfast.

Yukimura woke up to the smell of fried eggs. With the hunger plaguing his stomach, he dressed himself and headed towards the kitchen. Fuji and Tezuka's house was so big Yukimura still hadn't memorized the layout of the property. He walked into the kitchen and found Fuji setting down forks and knives next to the plates.

"Good morning, Yukimura. Sleep well?" The man greeted, smiling ever so brightly.

Yukimura seated himself down on one of the four chairs, watching Fuji add last minute ingredients to the food. "Just fine, thank you."

"You and Sanada were rather loud last night. Kunimitsu had trouble abstaining."

A small embarrassed laugh fell from the former Rikkai player. "Sorry. Genichirou couldn't wait another day. I hope we didn't keep you up late."

Fuji set out the large serving of scrambled eggs on the middle of the table along with the plate of toast. "Not at all. It's only been less than a week and we're already used to the noises."

Yukimura blushed deeply. Hey, if Fuji and Tezuka said it was okay for them to make love in their house, then what was stopping Sanada from making love to his dear and lovely buchou? And yes, the Emperor still saw Yukimura as the leader even though the Child of God was bottom at night.

In no time, Tezuka and Sanada joined their other halves in the kitchen, both looking unusually tired.

"What's wrong Sanada? Did having sex with Yukimura all night long tire you out?" Fuji smiled teasingly.

Sanada quickly shot a glare to the youngest man. Tezuka just grunted, placing his hand on his head. "I thought it wouldn't stop. You were too loud last night."

A heavy blush appeared on Sanada's face. Their room was a hallway away from Fuji and Tezuka's and they can still hear them? How loud was Yukimura at night? Not responding to any of the comments, Sanada commenced eating.

The other three served themselves as well. Yukimura complimented Fuji on his cooking; as usual, the food tasted extraordinary. After breakfast, Tezuka wanted to go to the sports shop to get his racquets restrung and buy some more grip tape. Sanada wanted to join him for the same reasons. Fuji, on the other hand, needed to stop by the photography store to buy a new lens for his camera. After hearing that, Tezuka froze, his eyes darkening.

"No, I'll go with you." His voice sounded angry or rather annoyed.

"But Kunimitsu, you don't have-"

"No." He repeated, sounding angrier. "I'm going."

Fuji just sighed and continued eating. "If you say so."

It was decided that they were to go to the photography shop first then the sports store. Yukimura and Sanada were curious as to why Tezuka didn't want Fuji to go alone.

* * *

The moment they stepped through the sliding glass doors, Sanada knew. The man who greeted them looked too unreal. He had a pale complexion, bright, shimmering blue eyes, pink tinted lips, light blond hair neatly combed back and well trimmed, and a lean tall body.

Yukimura bit his lip at the sight of the man. He looked like a living Adonis.

"Good morning, Syusuke." He greeted Fuji, a heart-melting smile on his face. Yukimura wanted to pass out after hearing his voice.

Now they knew why. Tezuka couldn't help but glare at the European man. He was named Janos and everytime _his_ Syusuke visited the store, the man always flirted with the photographer. And Fuji didn't even push him away because he already confessed to Tezuka that he had a celebrity crush on the employee. That irritated Tezuka big time.

"Good morning Janos. How are you today?" The two beautiful men walked deeper in the store towards the lenses, deep in conversation.

If Tezuka had the power to turn his glare into laser beams to pierce through the body, he'd activate that power everytime he saw his fiancé being taken away by Janos. He felt Sanada stand beside him and watched Yukimura catch up to the other two.

"I've never seen Seiichi like that before." Sanada's voice held the same emotion as Tezuka's glare.

"The same goes for Syusuke until we found this store. Since then, I've always been here with him just in case."

"You have no trust in your fiancé?"

"I have no trust in _him_."

After thirty minutes of browsing and decisions, Fuji finally settled on the one lens he liked and needed. The moment Fuji's fingers wrapped around the ribbon of the bag, Tezuka dragged him out of the store without letting the employer say his good-byes and sweet words to the angel.

Fuji sighed helplessly. He wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and pulled down the man closer to him. When their lips touched, Tezuka smirked. He wasn't fond of public displays of affection, but in front of Janos, he couldn't have cared less if they kissed there all day.

"Just a reminder that I love you and only you." Fuji smiled, linking hands with his lover.

Yukimura also gave Sanada an apology kiss for being swayed by a complete stranger. And of course, Sanada couldn't stay mad at his Seiichi.

The four of them then made their way to the sports store, being bombarded by the scent of synthetic leather and new tennis shoes. Yukimura and Fuji looked around while Tezuka and Sanada registered their racquets for restringing. Until then, the four had two hours to do whatever they pleased until the service was complete.

Along the way to their next destination, Tezuka answered a phone call. It sounded strange, hearing the tennis star speak German. Even if Sanada and Yukimura visited in the past before, they could never get used to Tezuka being so fluent in another language. By the tone of his voice, Fuji knew he was talking to his manager. Tezuka never held a good relationship with the man. They disagreed on several things. The only reason Tezuka hadn't fired him was because the man knew how to make the tennis star successful.

After a long conversation, Tezuka wanted nothing to do with business. They strolled around town and ate street food before going back to the sport's shop and picking up the two racquets and buying the needed grip tape. The four men then decided to play some recreational tennis before heading out for lunch.

It had been a while since Fuji held a racquet, but the moment his hand wrapped around the grip of Tezuka's spare racquet, it felt like he'd been playing for years and years. Sanada and Tezuka wanted revenge for that match eleven years ago. The taste of Aozu surfaced at the thought of the memory.

To the three professional tennis players' surprise, Fuji was slowly dominating. He'd gotten faster and stronger and Tezuka wondered how since he rarely saw the blue-eyed boy in a court.

"What do you think I do when you're not home, Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked, returning Sanada's serve.

A small smile crept on Tezuka's lips. His fiancé sure knew how to surprise him. The game ended in a tie, 6-6. Fuji was surprised he could still easily perform his counters. Yukimura knew if Fuji had more of a will to win, he'd make a great pro tennis player.

* * *

Paparazzi followed the men around for lunch, snapping several pictures. Most likely surfacing the next day with some sort of gossip like cheating scandals or perhaps a four-way relationship. And maybe even how Sanada might not love Yukimura because of the stern and irritating face he always makes when the two players appeared out in the public. Tezuka surprisingly adjusted to all the attention within a few years of living in Germany. The four of them ate without getting too distracted by secret cameras capturing so many stolen pictures.

On the way out, they took more photographs with their fans as a small gesture of thanks. They toured the city for two more hours before taking a train to France to explore Fuji's favorite place, Provence. They stayed there admiring the lavender fields even if no flowers grew, taking several pictures and eating crepes at nearly every single stand. Yukimura couldn't get enough of Europe. But he knew Japan was home and that's where he and Sanada were most comfortable.

By nightfall, they reach Tezuka and Fuji's residence, too full to eat. Yukimura and Sanada turned in early, exhausted from the trips. In the mean time, Fuji downloaded the pictures he took during the day while Tezuka dressed for bed.

After stepping out of the shower and in his pajamas, Fuji still loomed over his laptop, beginning to edit a few photos. Tezuka wrapped his arms around the small and delicate body, burying his face in the sweet smelling strands of brown hair.

"I love you." He whispered lovingly.

Fuji ran his fingers up Tezuka's arm, smiling gently. "I love you, too." He turned around and touched his lips to his fiancés. His soft fingertips, traced the refined features. "What did he need from you?"

Tezuka sighed, walking towards the bed. "Apparently the tournament in Japan turns out to be a whole Asia tournament ."

"What's wrong with that?"

The taller man didn't turn around as he answered his question. "It'll take almost an entire year."

"What?"

"It turns out the matches are going to be longer than what he predicted. And since I already signed to it, I have to do it or my contract's over."

This time, Fuji sighed. They had been away from each other several times, but not longer than six months. A whole year without Tezuka? He'd be spending next year's Christmas and New Years alone then. Fuji joined Tezuka on the bed, resting his head on the other man's chest. He snuggled in closer, feeling the strong arms around his waist.

"It'll be okay, Kunimitsu. It's just one year. We can always talk to eachother on the phone and video chat from time to time." Fuji needed to be supportive at times of distress. He couldn't be selfish.

"Of course." Silence lingered for a short amount of time before Tezuka continued, "When I get back, we're getting married."

Fuji's eyes widened, quickly glancing up at Tezuka. "What?"

"When I get back from the tournament, I'm making you officially mine. I don't want to wait anymore."

"But-"

"No, you don't get a say. I've already made you wait five years. Besides, I want everyone to know that you're mine and only mine." He brushed his thumb across the soft cheek. "I promise. When I come back, we're getting married. So _promise me_ you'll wait until then."

Fuji nodded slowly, beaming in pure happiness. "I promise."

* * *

By mid January, Tezuka, Yukimura, and Sanada packed their bags to start their play-offs in Asia starting in Japan. They'd meet other top players around the world and play recreational and competitive matches. Fuji would've gone with them if his job permitted. But a new project commenced and leaving his team behind without a leader is like the company stabbing a knife in their wallet.

The night before the men's flight, Fuji and Tezuka lay in bed, Fuji's head on Tezuka's shoulder. As much as he hated Tezuka being gone for nearly a year, Fuji could manage. They already figured out times when they would talk and greet the other good-morning or goodnight. That wasn't enough to satisfy Fuji.

"Kunimitsu?" He received a single syllable response. "Since you're going to be gone for a while, that means we won't be able to do anything at night for a year. Doesn't that make you upset?" There was something about the tone of Fuji's voice that made the tennis player blush in embarrassment.

"What do you want to do about it?"

Fuji shifted, leaning on his forearm and teasingly unbuttoning the first two buttons of Tezuka's pajama top. "I think you know."

His self-control rarely broke. It only happened a couple of time in the past eleven years that they've been together. Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji smaller body, kissing him deeply. How can he possibly survive a year without his angel there kissing him and making love to him? He'd find out soon. Fuji moaned as Tezuka's tongue touched his and feeling rough but soft hands undoing the buttons of his top. Tezuka's hand caressed his chest softly, another moan slipping from his mouth.

In the midst of kissing eachother, the two men's clothing had been stripped off and lay on the ground. Tezuka placed the smaller, paler form underneath him, admiring Fuji's body.

"Syusuke." He moaned before kissing his fiancé roughly.

Fuji moaned and writhed wildly beneath Tezuka's touch. He was positive Yukimura and Sanada could hear them. "Ah!" Fuji gasped, feeling warm liquid spilling inside of him.

Tezuka rested his head on Fuji's shoulder, their breaths rapid and irregular.

"I love you, Kunimitsu."

A small satisfied smile showed on Tezuka's face. "I love you too, Syusuke." They shared one more kiss before the night carried them off in a happy dreamless sleep.

* * *

The four men woke up around six in the morning to prepare and drive to the airport to catch their 11 o clock flight. The airport wasn't a long drive from Fuji and Tezuka's residence. They loaded their suitcases in Fuji's SUV, taking dry foods and other forms of entertainment for the road and for the wait in the airport. It was going to be a long flight with no stop over's.

They arrived at the airport in less than an hour, checking in their luggage and lining up at security. Fuji received permission from the airline to accompany Tezuka until he boarded the plane. Even if it was early in the morning, masses of people filled the airport and the security line stretched for what seemed like miles to a late traveler.

After making sure they weren't carrying anything illegal, the four men found their respective gates and seated themselves in empty seats. Sooner or later, fans approached them asking for pictures. Sanada wanted to decline, but Yukimura forced him to. Some girls just even wanted a picture with just Yukimura and Fuji. And some guys wanted a picture with just Sanada and Tezuka. They liked the cool and quiet and mysterious type.

Once the commotion died down, the four sat in silence, Yukimura sleeping on Sanada's shoulder while the otherr reviewed the players he was matched against first. Tezuka let Fuji catch some sleep since he needed to drive home and work later. Tezuka and Sanada shared a conversation about their upcoming opponents and how maybe Ryoma might be there.

Three hours later, the intercom announced that the plane heading for Tokyo, Japan was ready for boarding. Yukimura and Sanada always flew economy, but since this was a sponsored event, they had to fly coach along with Tezuka. Fuji bid the other two tennis players farewell, giving Yukimura an extra hug since they've grown especially close over the years.

Fuji then embraced Tezuka, not wanting to let go. They hugged while the people in the third section boarded the plane. When the woman announced Tezuka's name in the intercom, he kissed Fuji one last time.

"I have to go." Tezuka softly said.

Fuji nodded, releasing his grip. Then, he took the tennis player's left hand and slid on the thin tungsten ring on Tezuka's ring finger. "So you can have something of me during your match."

Tezuka smiled lovingly and kissed him one last time. Sharp blue eyes watched as Tezuka's body disappeared in the tunnel to board a plane. It'd be a long year without his fiancé.

* * *

A month passed and Tezuka was miserable. Not only was he alone without Fuji, but he spent most days with Yukimura and Sanada, making him feel like a third wheel. He visited Fuji's family and gave them the small gifts his fiancé asked him to deliver. The two would talk in the morning before one slept and at the night before the other slept. There were a few days when Fuji couldn't answer his phone, which made Tezuka invalidly upset.

That night, Tezuka didn't have to train or play the next day, so he talked with Fuji while the photographer headed home.

"Yes, Kunimitsu, I have something to eat at home. And no, I'm not going out to drink… It was one time! You're being irrational… I love you, too. I'll talk to you later. Alright… Miss you, too. Bye." Fuji ended the call, a grin on his face.

Snow covered most of the ground with heavy patches of ice. Some people already slipped and cars slid from time to time. Glancing around, no one was really out and about.

When the light turned green, Fuji began to cross the road, carefully watching where he stepped. A woman's shriek pulsed through the cold air as a small child ran a few feet passed Fuji and slipped.

"Are you okay?" Fuji asked, helping the small boy sit up, quickly scanning the boy's body for any sign of damage. From a distance, Fuji could hear someone yelling, but he couldn't make out what.

That's when he realized a car jetting towards him and the boy. The headlights seemed to grow unconditionally bright, Fuji's deep sapphire eyes adjusting to the beams' intense glow.

But it was too late.

* * *

Fuji lay watching snow gently fall. He couldn't feel his legs nor know how he was still breathing. Other people's faces came into view, worry consuming their eyes. He couldn't respond to any of their comments. Something more important clicked in his mind.

 _Kunimitsu..._ A single tear spilled down his face to the ground. I _t seems like I can't keep my promise._

* * *

 _Go on ahead and attack me with torches and pitchforks. I deserve it! SO sorry for the late update and horrid update. I'm sorry this one has so much summary and not enough dialogue, but the next one will... I hope. And who knows if Fuji will survive so don't kill me yet! I also don't know when I'll post the last ch. b/c between school, theatre, and marching band, I barely have time to breathe during weekends and even weekdays. To be honest, I wrote most of this during class :P. Anyway! Thanks so much for reading guys and I hope you can tolerate the sad attempt of an update. Sorry if there are a few mistakes here and there. I am heavily sleep deprived at the moment even though it's only early in the evening where I live. Well, I hope you liked it! Love and all, AIR_


	4. With Broken Wings

Tezuka replaced the wilting roses with orange and white lilies. He then sat down next to the bed and held a pale smaller hand in his. It's been three months since he received a call from the hospital, three months since he returned and stayed by Fuji's side.

The young photographer hasn't awoken since the accident. Tezuka still held that small amount of hope left in him. Somehow, he insisted on thinking that one way or another, Fuji would awaken and they could continue to love eachother unconditionally. Even when the doctors told him his angel was brain dead.

Over the past few months, the doctors have been removing less and less bandages and casts, the neck brace long removed. The only thing bothering Tezuka was the excessive amount of tubes inside Fuji's body. A couple ran down his mouth, a feeding tube, and IVs in his arms for medication and nutrients.

He brought the hand up to his lips, gently caressing the skin with his thumb. He wanted to see those blue eyes open again, looking at him with great adornment. He brushed aside the loose strands of brown hair on Fuji's forehead, admiring the sleeping man's features.

"Wake up soon, Syusuke. When you do, we'll get you all rested and better and we'll finally get married." The thought of marrying Fuji Syusuke brought a small smile on Tezuka's face. He didn't care if his tournament had been cut short; he was looking for any excuse to go back to Germany, back to Fuji's hold again.

"Kunimitsu." Tezuka turned around to meet the yes of his parents.

"Mother, Father. Why didn't you tell me you were visiting?" Tezuka greeted his parents with loving embraces, allowing them to see Fuji's condition. "He's gotten better since the first day they brought him here. It won't be long until he wakes up."

Ayana and Kuniharu both exchanged glances. Hadn't the doctor told their son? Had they not explained to him that Fuji brain dead is Fuji dead?

"Son-"

"The two of you must be tired. I apologize for my rudeness." Tezuka grabbed Fuji's hand again. "Syusuke, I'm going back home to let Mother and Father settle down. I'll be right back." He placed a chaste kiss on the pale forehead, leading his parents out of the room.

After dinner, Tezuka pulled out a small suitcase, packing clothing for the next week or so. He decided he'd be spending the next seven or more days by Fuji's side. He let his parents in his room after hearing their knock.

"Kunimitsu? What are you doing?" His mother asked, watching her son fold more clothes in the suitcase.

"What does it look like, Mother? I'm staying at the hospital for the next few days. I don't want to be away if he wakes up."

"What about training?" His father asked.

Tezuka didn't hesitate to answer. "Training will have to wait. Right now, Syusuke's recovery is the most important thing."

Kuniharu gave his son a heartrending gaze. "Son… Didn't the doctors tell you already?"

"Tell me what?" Tezuka continued packing, picking out pieces of clothing from the closet and folding them in the suitcase.

"That… that Syusuke won't ever wake up." Kuniharu's voice was barely audible.

"Yes, Father. They tried scaring me with that, but I know Syusuke. I know he won't leave me. He'll wake up you'll see." Tezuka abruptly stopped feeling a hand on his. Glancing up, he met the eyes of his mother. Tears streamed down her face. "Mother? Are- are you alright?" Tezuka stood up, wiping away the tears.

"Kunimitsu," she sobbed, "Syusuke won't ever wake up. He's not responding to any medications given to him… He's… he's already… he's already dead."

Tezuka refused. He refused to believe his Syusuke was dead. He refused to believe that his Syusuke would never open those beautiful blue eyes of his, refused to believe that his Syusuke would never kiss him good morning, kiss him goodnight.

His hands clenched into a fist, as he said in denial, "No He's not dead."

"Kunimitsu-"

"No! He's just sleeping. He'll wake up again, he has to!" Tezuka sounded like a child arguing with his parents, refusing to accept the reality.

"It's been three months, my son. The doctors told you Syusuke was brain dead after the second week. You need to let him go. Let him rest peacefully."

His father's words dug deeper in his conscience. Fuji was dead. It was just Tezuka's stubbornness and denial that kept the young man alive. He didn't want to accept it. No, he absolutely refused. Not after all they've been through.

Tezuka's parents let their son think things through, let the news of long ago finally click in his mind. Fuji had been attached to a ventilator for almost three months. It was the only thing keeping him alive. Tezuka remembered.

Fuji shoved the child out of the way and received all the impact of the speeding sliding car, hitting him directly. His brain was damaged and several of his bones were snapped in pieces. If he lived, he'd be paralyzed from the chest down. It surprised the doctors to see the man fighting the injuries for two weeks before his brain stopped responding.

* * *

Tezuka's rough fingers gently traced Fuji's smaller hands. He sat on the chair beside the bed, holding Fuji's hand tightly.

"You were probably scared, weren't you Syusuke? You wouldn't have cared if you got hit, but you didn't want to die yet, did you?" He didn't stop the tears that gently spilled from his eyes. "I've left you alone so many times. I let you wait for so long and for what? We never even got married. Five years of engagement was more than enough. You waited for me until the very end, but all I did was let you down. And for that, I apologize." If only. If only Fuji woke up, he would've told Tezuka he wasn't mad, that he loved Tezuka, and that they could get married whenever the athlete deemed himself ready.

But Tezuka was ready. He had been for years; he just feared of what the future may bring them if they did get married.

Fuji's family came to visit a week later, saying their good-byes to their son and brother. Tezuka couldn't watch their reaction. They entrusted him to protect their beloved child and younger brother and aniki. Seeing their crying faces, hearing their weeps and good-byes just made it all clear to him. Fuji would never wake up. No matter how long he waited, no matter how hard he wished, he would never wake up. He had to accept it.

He watched them carefully. He watched as the doctors turned off the machines, slowly took out the tubes in his body, and let his heart work until it couldn't beat anymore. When they were done, the doctors and nurses left Tezuka alone with his love.

Tezuka lay beside Fuji, admiring the man's features. His hand gently touched the pale cheek, small drops of crystals falling from the hazel eyes.

 _You are my sunshine_

 _My only sunshine_

 _You make me happy_

 _When skies are gray_

He kissed the strands of brown hair on Fuji's forehead before resting his head on the still form's chest, feeling it rise and fall so slowly.

 _You'll never know dear_

 _How much I love you_

Fuji took one more deep breath and slowly let it out before going completely still, his chest lacking movement. Tezuka couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore and the heart rate monitor showed a continuous flat line.

"Syusuke…"

 _So please don't take_

 _My sunshine away._

* * *

The next few weeks became a blur. Fuji's visitation, the funeral, dealing with the empty house after the events, it all merged together into one blur. Tezuka didn't even train anymore. He didn't show up for interviews or for physical therapy. He locked himself up in their room, surrounding himself with emptiness. Pictures of Fuji were taken down and hidden. And when he did go out, he'd see newspapers or magazines with Fuji's death as a headline, he'd buy them, tear the pages with the news of the young photographer's death and shred them to strands. Chains and locks hung loosely in front of the door of Fuji's office, photo albums thrown into the empty spare bedroom, and glasses of strong liquor filled the refrigerator.

Yukimura and Sanada finally visited, adjusting to Tezuka's coping mechanism. The athlete sat in the dining room with half empty bottles of vodka and brandy. His hair was disheveled and it looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Yukimura and Sanada sat on either side of the other man. He didn't even acknowledge his visitor.

"What the hell are you doing with yourself, Tezuka?" Yukimura finally asked, taking the glass away. "You know this isn't what he would've wanted you to do, right? He would want you to move on and live the rest of your life. This is-"

"Shut up!" Tezuka cried, throwing the small glass towards Yukimura, barely missing his face, before hitting the far wall and breaking into pieces "Damn it, what the hell do you know about what I'm going through? You have no right to console me!" Tezuka grabbed the bottle of whisky and drank the rest straight from the bottle.

Yukimura growled and grabbed Tezuka by his shirt collar. "Listen to me, god damn it! What do you think Fuji will say when he sees you like this? Do you honestly think he would want the love of his life to be suffering? Do him a favor and at least start feeling something again!"

Tezuka tried to pry the other man off of him, but Yukimura resisted and pinned the other athlete beneath him down on the rugged floor.

"Please stop this. Everytime you hurt yourself, you're hurting him, too. Just think about it that way." Yukimura's voice cracked, like he was trying to hold back his tears.

He tried as best as he could to let his brain function rationally again. Tezuka stared deep into those dark blue eyes. "Be honest with me, Yukimura. Do… do you think he was happy? Being loved by me? Do you think he was happy with the life he lived with me?"

The other man slowly loosened his grip. "Yes. Fuji loved you just as much as you loved him. Of course he'd be happy."

"I… I wanted to be with im longer. I wanted to love him just for a little bit more. Was that too much to ask?"

Tezuka wanted to get married to Fuji, he wanted to share the joy of their success, to travel around the world with Fuji, and to love Fuji even after death.

"I wanted so much more."

Sanada hauled Yukimura off the ground and helped Tezuka back on his feet. "In that case, I think you should read this." Sanada held out a small envelope addressed to Yukimura from Fuji. "He sent this about a year ago. I think you should read it."

The two men gave Tezuka some space and left the room, taking the bottles of alcohol with them. Tezuka was hesitant at first. What could be so important in a letter not even addressed to him? In the end, he opened the envelope and unfolded the paper. Seeing Fuji's handwriting made him want to cry.

 _Yukimura Seiichi,_

 _How have you been? I apologize for not sending you a letter for months. The company suddenly felt like putting me in charge of everything photography and editing. It seemed so long ago since the last time I sent the letter about Kunimitsu's win here. Speaking of which, I hope you don't mind me bragging to you about my love again._

 _Today, we visited the countryside for a walk. It was just the two of us, and no one else. I don't think even the media knew where we were. And that's the way I like it. I'm sure you've felt like that before, Seiichi, being loved unconditionally to the point where you think it's all a dream. You try to wake yourself up, but you end up realizing it's all reality. And at that moment, you feel like crying because none of it's an illusion. Today, Kunimitsu showed me great love. And it wasn't all about the kissing or hugs; it was more of, happiness. He smiled nonstop, holding my hand, giving me kisses here and there, looking at me with those affectionate eyes. I've never felt so much love with such simple gestures. I could only hope that he felt the same. He slept in my arms during our trip. He looked extremely handsome asleep, the way he lay his head on my shoulder and everytime he moved closer to me everytime I try to move away made me fall in love with him all over again. I thought I already was, but it was a nice confirmation._

 _You may or may not believe in miracles, but to me, Kunimitsu is my miracle. He has made me into a better man. I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life with anyone else but him. To be honest with you, I don't care if I die today. I feel complete knowing Kunimitsu loves me with all his heart. Seiichi, if I'm dreaming right now, I wouldn't want to wake up. I love him in ways I didn't know existed. And I've been loved in a way I didn't know was possible. I want to stay by his side, watching him proudly, cheering him on, supporting him, and making him happy the way he's done for me. I want to get married to him and live the life we both want. I could never get tired of telling him I love him. Because three little words have millions of meanings. I hope he knows which ones they are. I just want to thank him for being my reason to look forward to tomorrow._

 _Alright, Seiichi, I'll stop now. I hope to hear about you and Sanada in the near future. Please come visit us anytime. I'll see the both of you soon._

 _Much Love,_

 _Syusuke._

"Being your reason to look forward to tomorrow." Tezuka repeated that line over and over in his head. Fuji wanted to thank _him_? He didn't care if tears stained his face and the paper as he reread the letter. It was short, but filled with such lovely memories.

Inside the envelope were two small pictures from the trip Fuji described in the letter. One was of Tezuka leaning on a tree and looking out on the field in front of him with a distant look in his eyes. Then, Tezuka cried harder seeing the other one. He was laying his head on Fuji's shoulder while the other man's arms were around him. Fuji was staring at him with such an affectionate glance. He missed those eyes so much.

He walked out of the dining room and found Yukimura and Sanada sitting across from each other in the living room. They stood up the moment Sanada locked eyes with him.

Yukimura stared at the envelope with the letter and pictures being held out by the man in front of him. "Keep it. I have 700 hundred more." Yukimura said with a slight amusement in his voice. "Fuji sent me so many of them, but I think that's the only one that didn't brag about your success or about your love at night life. For once, I could connect with him through that letter. And the pictures, please keep them. He would've wanted you to have them."

"Thank you." Tezuka said, finally finding his voice. "For everything."

* * *

He squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the bright lights. Glancing up, he saw the most beautiful sight. Suddenly, dazzling blue eyes met his. He reached up to touch the soft pale cheek, as if he wasn't sure if the other figure was real.

"Syusuke?"

The man smiled. "Good morning, Kunimitsu." That voice. Oh how he missed that voice.

"What are you doing here? I- I thought you were-"

"I didn't get to say a proper good-bye. So I figured I should stay for a little bit. You don't mind do you?" A small smile planted on his face as he talked.

Tezuka shifted so they faced eachother. "No, of course not. Stay as long as you want." He moved one hand on Fuji's waist, pulling the smaller man closer, the other caressing Fuji's cheek. "I miss you."

Fuji touched his forehead to Tezuka's. "I miss you, too." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the taller man's. "Kunimitsu?" He murmured in between kisses. "Can you promise me something?"

Tezuka pulled back, staring deeply in those beautiful, captivating spheres of sapphire. "Anything."

A slight hesitation occurred in Fuji before he continued, "Promise me to stay healthy? Promise me you'll keep playing tennis until your body gives in? Promise me, please promise me to never stop loving. I don't care if you love another man to-"

"No." Suddenly, Tezuka's sharp voice cut in. "No, Syusuke. I will never love any other man." Just the thought of it made the athlete want to throw up. "I will never give anyone else all my love and attention. My heart belongs to you, forever and always."

A wide smile spread across Fuji's angelic face. "Then just promise me to stay happy, healthy, and continue to play tennis. That's all I'm asking for."

Tezuka kissed him again. "I promise." He wrapped his arms around Fuji, burying his face in his love's neck. "I love you, Syusuke."

"I love you, too, Kunimitsu. Tell me again?"

"I love you."

"Again?" Fuji's voice grew fainter.

"I love you."

"Again?" His voice now barely audible, but Tezuka still responded, "I love you."

 _The other night dear,_

 _As I lay sleeping,_

 _I dreamed I held you_

 _Here in my arms_

 _When I awoke, dear,_

 _I was mistaken._

 _So I hung my head_

 _And I cried._

* * *

A year passed since Fuji's accident and Tezuka became one of the world's best tennis players. Even if he had several men wanting to court him, Tezuka remained single, going out with old friends from time to time. But no one could ever replace Syusuke in his heart.

As he stepped on the court, he smiled at the familiar tennis player across from him.

"Lets go, Echizen."

Ryoma grinned, shifting his hat back. "I'm taking this game, Tezuka. It's revenge for that last tournament."

Tezuka's smile remained as he bounced the ball a couple of times before he tossed it up in the air. The tungsten band around his finger shined brightly in the sun.

 _Syusuke, this is for you._

* * *

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Yes I know, I enjoy killing Syusuke! But how can you resist? It'll be the last time... Maybe... hopefully... probably not. But I hope you liked it? No? That's okay! Btw, if you listen to "You are my sunshine" in a slow version, it's so much better. That's where the lyrics are from and no they are not mine either... Thank you guys for reading it and till next time, Love you forever, AIR


End file.
